Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 2 Amazonas
by Izbet46
Summary: Ahora que Izbet puede ver, ella y Piccolo reciben fotografías en el infierno de su pasado, que le manda su hijo Yun. Rememoran algunas de las historias que hay tras ellas.


Izbet: Mira las fotos que mandaron.

Piccolo: Este día fue cuando Yun aprendió a nadar.

Izbet: Se ve tan lindo nuestro niño, y en ésta ¿Soy yo?

Piccolo: No, es la diosa de las amazonas.

Recuerdo

Estaban en casa de Bulma, celebrando el cumpleaños de Trunks, cuando en la ciudad llegan mujeres guerreras en una nave espacial, empiezan a destruir todo y atacar a las personas, los hombres van a detenerlas.

Piccolo: ¿A dónde vas?

Izbet: Con ustedes.

Piccolo: No es necesario, con nosotros es suficiente, nos vemos - la besa en la frente y se va.

Bulma: ¿Qué pasó que no fuiste?

Izbet: Piccolo me pidió que me quedará... a veces me trata como si fuera su hija, cuando debería ser al revés.

Bulma: con mirada pensativa - ¿Y si me llevas a ver?

Izbet: ¿Por qué no? Total, sólo te acompañaré.

Llegan cuando ya están por vencerlas, en ese momento se escucha un sonido extraño salir de la nave y los hombres caen desmayados, ambas se acuerdan de lo que pasó con la Perla de la Sirena.

Bulma: le va diciendo lo que pasa a Izbet - ahora está bajando de la nave una mujer, le dicen Comandante, debe ser la líder, trae una máquina en su mano, se acerca a todos, los están analizando, SE LLEVAN A YAMCHA Y PICCOLO.

Al escucha eso Izbet va a tratar de rescatarlos, pero las mujeres de la escolta se interponen, logra dejar a una de ellas semiinconsciente, todas las demás, mientras se defienden en bloque, retroceden hacia la nave.

Comandante: Si no puedes contra una sola mujer, no mereces estar con nosotras.

Guerrera: No me deje... - la nave se va.

Izbet la deja inconsciente, y con ayuda de Bulma le ata las manos y las piernas, los que quedaron en la fiesta llegan, al rato los hombres despiertan.

Goku: ¿Qué pasó?

Bulma: Un sonido los hizo desmayarse, se llevaron a Yamcha y Piccolo.

Gohan: ¿Quiénes eran?

Bulma: No lo sabemos, pero tenemos quien puede darnos las respuestas que necesitamos - despiertan a la mujer.

Guerrera: ... - sólo los mira en silencio.

Goku: ¿Por qué se llevaron a nuestros amigos?

Guerrera: ...

Vegeta: Sino hablas...

Guerrera: ¿Qué? ¿Me matarán? Se los agradecería, sería una muerte honorable.

Bulma: ¿Y qué honor tienen quienes te dejaron abandonada?

Guerrera: Soy débil para estar con ellas.

Izbet: Por favor, necesito saber qué pasará con quienes se llevaron, uno de ellos es mi pareja.

Guerrera: Los hombres son necesarios sólo para reproducirse, luego hay que desecharlos, no hay que mezclar sentimientos con ellos.

Izbet: Que equivocada estas, el amor que le tengo, y mis ganas de ayudarlo me dio las fuerzas para poder luchar con tus compañeras y contigo.

Se nota que en la mujer hay una lucha interna.

Izbet: se arrodilla a su lado, le toma las manos con las suyas - ¿Para que los quieren en tu planeta? ¿Estarán bien?

Guerrera: luego de un momento de ver la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer y los demás - somos amazonas, estamos en busca de hombres fuertes que no tengan descendencia, la Reina China quiere tener una hija, según nuestra ley debe haber un torneo, quien gané será el consorte real... cuando se da a luz en nuestro planeta, la madre... debe matar al padre, es la ley.

Izbet: Diablos, debo ir a ese lugar ahora.

Guerrera: ¿Arriesgarás tu vida por un simple hombre?

Izbet: Es a quien amo... creo que a pesar de lo que dijiste entiendes como me siento ¿O no?

Guerrera: ... hay muchas en mi planeta que piensan como tú... pero las leyes son así, sólo la Reina puede cambiarlas, pero ninguna lo ha hecho... hay una solución para ti, como su mujer tienes el derecho de reclamarlo antes que inicie el torneo, deberás combatir con quien indique su Majestad, si ganas debe entregártelo. Lo que no sé es cómo llegarás al anfiteatro sin que te descubran, no me había dado cuenta que eres ciega, en nuestro pueblo no hay, quien no es perfecta para la lucha, debe morir al nacer.

Izbet: ... Bulma ¿Puedes conseguirme lentes de contacto de color?

Bulma: Claro.

Izbet: ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tu planeta?

Guerrera: Si tienes una nave, puedo llevarte.

Toma su bastón y llama a su nave, mientras sueltan a la guerrera de nombre Myrina.

Gohan: ¿Irás con ella? Te arriesgas mucho, puede traicionarte al llegar a su planeta, te acompañaremos con Videl, si te dejo ir y te pasa algo, cuando vuelva el Sr. Piccolo...

Izbet: Si no voy él nunca volverá. A veces siento cuando alguien miente, es difícil pero si me concentro bien lo logró, tiene que ver con la respiración, y otras cosas así. Sé que ella es sincera, quiere ayudarnos. Además me contó que pueden leer la mente de las mujeres con una máquina, así verifican si es la pareja de quien reclama. En el planeta el sonido es trasmitido ininterrumpidamente, si me acompañas caerás dormido... ahora que lo pienso exigiré a Piccolo, pero como haré para salvar a Yamcha.

Myrina: Sólo puede reclamarlo su mujer, así al escanear su mente, se verán sus recuerdos.

Gohan: Es que él no tiene, bueno tiene varias, pero ninguna para algo así.

Bulma: Yo iré.

Vegeta: ¡QUÉ DICES!

Bulma: Él fue mi novio por muchos años, puedo pasar la prueba.

Vegeta: NO IRAS.

Bulma: Que sí.

Vegeta: No eres luchadora.

Izbet: Cuando ya tenga a Piccolo a salvo, hare algo para distraerlas y rescataré a Yamcha.

Vegeta: Entonces no necesitan que vayas.

Bulma: No la dejare ir sola.

Krillin: 18 ¿Puedes acompañarla?

N°18: Que fastidio.

Krillin: Por favor.

N°18: Está bien.

Vegeta: Entonces te quedas.

Bulma: YA DIJE QUE IRÉ.

Al final gana la científica ya que si algo falla en la nave, o en los implementos de Izbet ella puede arreglarlos, parten, en siete días llegarán al Planeta de las Amazonas, medio día después que la Comitiva de la Tierra, durante el viaje la guerrera les cuenta cosas de su pueblo; sólo son niñas las que nacen entre ellas; su diosa principal las dejó para explorar el espacio hace mil años atrás; sólo se permiten hombres para la reproducción, para los trabajos de fuerza y peligrosos tienen robot, incluso hay otros especializados para el esparcimiento de las mujeres que lo requieren.

Izbet: cuando está sola con la científica - Bulma, si la Perla de la Sirena afectaba sólo a los hombres al igual que ahora este sonido, y esa vez Piccolo no fue afectado ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Bulma: ... creo que luego de haber sido humano, es más hombre que namekuseijin... al menos en su mente...

Izbet: Debe ser eso.

Aprovechando el tiempo, Izbet entrena a la amazona.

N°18: ¿Para qué lo haces? Llegando puede volverse contra nosotras.

Izbet: No lo creo, siento que es una buena persona, y podrá ayudarnos de mejor forma ahora, somos 3 contra un planeta, su apoyo nos vendrá bien.

Al llegar bajan donde no puedan verlas para esconder la nave, la guerrera las deja en su casa, y va a investigar qué ha pasado desde que volvió la Comandante.

Myrina: Su Majestad no hará el torneo, ya eligió a alguien.

Bulma: ¿Es de la Tierra?

Myrina: Es el hombre verde.

Izbet: ¿Todavía puedo retarla a duelo por él?

Myrina: Sí, debemos ir al anfiteatro, allá lo proclamará como su consorte oficialmente, entonces será el momento.

Van al lugar, con sus mecanismos, los lentes de contacto y la ayuda de sus compañeras nadie se da cuenta que es ciega, logran acomodarse en las primeras filas. La Monarca aparece en el palco, informa que ha decidido omitir el torneo, hace entrar a Piccolo, está con los ojos apagados, sólo viste un pantalón tipo deportivo corto negro, ajustado, y un grueso collar del mismo material en su cuello que tiene dispositivos que anulan la voluntad de quien lo usa, cuando se quita la persona no recuerda nada de lo que hizo mientras lo llevaba puesto.

Reina: Reclamo a este hombre como mi consorte ¿Alguien quiere rebatirme la posesión de él?

Izbet: YO - vuela al palco.

Reina: Vaya ¿Quién eres?

Comandante: Majestad, es la mujer de la Tierra que le comente.

Reina: ¿Cómo llegaste?

Izbet: Que importa eso... soy la pareja de este hombre, y te reto por su posesión... soy Izbet Supay.

Reina: Supay... - intercambian miradas con su comandante - Que interesante, veo que papá pasó por la Tierra luego que se fue de acá... mi nombre completo es China Supay... somos hermanas.

Izbet: Mientes... papá no tuvo más hijos, me hubiera dicho...

Reina: Hermanita, los hombres sólo sirven para tener hijos, luego hay que desecharlos, son todos iguales, mentirosos, cobardes, y débiles, nuestro padre no es distinto de cualquier otro. Y sobre él, no te preocupes, ahora que será mío todo quedará en familia...jajajajaja.

Izbet: Quien te has creído para decir esas cosas, papá y Piccolo no son así... y no me digas hermanita.

Reina: Eso crees - forma una esfera de energía - mira la energía.

Izbet: se saca los lentes de contacto - no puedo, soy ciega.

Reina: Que inútil, entonces sientes la fuerza oscura, es como la tuya o no.

Izbet: Lo más seguro es que tu padre fuera de la misma raza que el mío.

Reina: Convéncete, es el padre de las dos, fue capturado y ganó el torneo, no quedó totalmente controlado, mamá no se dio cuenta hasta que escapó, pero antes la embarazó de mí. Si quieres llevártelo - apunta a Piccolo - deberás derrotar a una de las más fuertes de mi pueblo, luego a mi Comandante, y si todavía estás en pie, recién lucharás conmigo.

Myrina: se levanta y grita desde la galería - Eso no es justo, la ley dice...

Comandante: LA REINA ES LA LEY... ahora entiendo cómo llegó ésta, cuando terminen con ella arreglaremos cuenta, traidora. Obviaremos el examen, en la Tierra ya trataste de salvarlo, debes ser su pareja como afirmas.

Muy confundida baja a la arena preguntándose si de verdad son hermanas, su energía es igual a la suya ¿Por qué su padre no le dijo? Tiene que dejar eso para después, ahora tiene que concentrarse, primero lucha con una amazona de 2 metros, a pesar de su tamaño es muy ágil, la derrota, apenas retiraron a la contrincante inconsciente, entra la Comandante, le costó más ganarle, pero lo logra, también la deja con vida, pero la Monarca toma una lanza y atraviesa a la mujer, matándola en el acto.

Reina: No debió perder, elegiré una más fuerte la próxima vez... bien hermanita, ahora es mi turno.

Mientras espera que llegue su nueva contrincante, piensa como tener un respiro, sabe que no le dará esa posibilidad, así que decide hacerla hablar.

Izbet: No mereces gobernar al poderoso Pueblo de las Amazonas - grita para que todas la escuchen - eres una cobarde, mandaste dos antes de ti, si yo no mate a ninguna porque tú sí a la Comandante, se supone que era tu persona de confianza.

Reina: Los débiles no deben vivir... ¿Cuántos años tienes junto a tu hombre? ¿Y todavía no le das un hijo? No sirves como mujer, yo le daré una hija fuerte que perpetuará su estirpe.

Izbet: Y luego lo matarás.

Reina: Debemos ser únicas.

Izbet: No importa si tenemos hijos o no, sé que él me ama así como soy... no dejaré que lo utilices como una cosa y luego te deshagas de él... es una bella persona, con muy lindos sentimientos... debo salvarlo de tus garras.

Combaten, pero la otra está descansada, y tiene una espada, Izbet está agotada, cuando cae al piso la gobernante se le acerca.

Reina: le dice despacio - luego que mueras tu hombre será mío... al menos hasta que nazca nuestra hija - se aleja para enterrarle la espada.

N°18: Quédate donde estas.

Myrina: Debo ayudarla

N°18: Todavía no está derrotada.

Por primera vez en su vida Izbet deja que su parte de demonio tome total control de su conciencia, y ocupe su poder de ángel, nunca lo había hecho porque no está segura que luego pueda volver a tomar el control de su parte diabólica, pero en vista de las circunstancias decide arriesgarse. Una ráfaga de ki bota a la Gobernante.

Izbet: Ven - mientras sube en el aire se saca los mecanismos para moverse - veremos quién de las dos es la más fuerte, sin equipos ni armas.

La pelea es increíble, técnica contra técnica, poco a poco la mujer ciega logra derrotar a su contrincante, que al final cae al piso, al bajar Izbet siente algo con su pie, toma la lanza que mató a la Comandante.

Reina: Vamos, mátame.

Izbet: toma la lanza con las dos manos, y la eleva - DEBES VIVIR PARA SENTIR LA HUMILLACIÓN DE MI VICTORIA... RECLAMARE TU TRONO Y TENDRAS QUE SER MI ESCLAVA PARA SIEMPRE - le dice con una sonrisa demoniaca, en ese momento olvido a Piccolo, a sus amigos, y su vida en la Tierra.

Bulma: ¿Qué le pasa? No parece la misma.

Myrina: Su energía es totalmente maligna, la parte de luz que había en ella ya no está. Si algo no la hace reaccionar, no volverá a ser la de antes.

Reina: Prefiero morir mientras todavía tengo el sabor de tu hombre en mi boca, y su esencia en mi cuerpo.

Izbet: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Reina: Crees que lo elegí por su gran... personalidad... "probé" los que me interesaban, y el tuyo fue el mejor en la cama... en la cama, contra la pared, en el piso... donde yo se lo ordené - el ki de Izbet se descontrola, aparece un halo plomo alrededor de su cuerpo - mátame, no eres mejor que yo.

Recuerda porque está allí. Siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de ira ¿Será verdad que esa maldita ya se acostó con Piccolo? De sólo imaginárselo sus emociones se desbordan, lanza un grito y todo el lugar tiembla, aparecen sus alas oscuras y sus ojos parecen despedir fuego negro, tira la lanza pero no contra la mujer caída, sino hacia el trono que está en el palco.

Izbet: ESTAS MINTIENDO... - toma aire para tranquilizarse, por fin la luz vuelve a ella, aunque todavía siente que su sangre hierve - Ahora me llevaré a la persona que amo y que me ama, nunca sabrás lo que es sentir el amor libre de un hombre, sólo puedes conseguirlo obligándolos... tal vez tengamos el mismo padre, pero nunca te consideraré mi hermana, eres mentirosa, cobarde, y una asesina... te dejare viva, eso te dolerá más que la muerte...

En el momento que hizo aparecer sus alas, las guerreras que había en el anfiteatro se arrodillaron, ahora empiezan a gritar DIOSA, DIOSA, ella se distrae con eso, la Reina China aprovecha de tomar la espada que está cerca, cuando va a descargar el golpe grita MUERE MALDITA, pero la lanza que estaba en el trono la atraviesa, la arrojó una de las mujeres de su guardia.

Guardia: Quien trate de dañar a la diosa debe ser ejecutada inmediatamente, eso dice la ley, no importa que sea la Reina. Además según tus propias palabras no debes seguir viviendo por ser débil.

Reina: en el suelo, desangrándose - ... hermanita... - y muere.

La escolta de la Monarca se acerca a Izbet, y arrodillándose le ofrecen su protección, Myrina llega volando, N°18 trae de la misma forma a Bulma.

Izbet: en un susurro - ¿Qué pasa?

Myrina: en voz baja - eres la viva imagen de nuestra diosa viajera, la leyenda dice que cuando más la necesitemos volverá, no sabía que podías hacer aparecer alas, sino no hubiera habido necesidad de luchar - a viva voz para que todas la escuchen - La diosa ha vuelto luego de mil años, se disfrazó para ver si la Reina China merecía seguir siendo nuestra gobernante, le dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida, pero quiso traicionarla. Le daremos la posesión del hombre por el que combatió, es suyo.

Guardia: Diosa ¿De verdad nos dará el honor de quedarse a dirigirnos?

Izbet: Lo he pensado mucho, pero debo volver a... mi viaje... por su fuerza interior, valentía, e inteligencia, Myrina será la nueva soberana de nuestro pueblo, lo que ella diga y ordene, es como que lo haga yo, hará los cambios que sean necesarios.

Myrina: Gracias, ahora le daremos un regalo a las acompañantes de la diosa, para demostrarles nuestra buena voluntad - hace traer a Yamcha y se los da.

Izbet: Te pido por favor, Reina Myrina, que la Tierra y el planeta Namek queden fuera de sus territorios de caza de hombres.

Myrina: Concedido diosa, dame las coordenadas y ninguna de nuestras naves se acercará a esos sectores - le susurra - no hagas desaparecer tus alas hasta que te vayas.

Izbet: Entiendo ¿Podemos quitarle los collares a Piccolo y Yamcha?

Myrina: Lo siento, está prohibido, pero cuando se vayan del planeta pueden sacárselos, les daré la llave electrónica para que puedan desactivarlos.

Mientras esperan que les carguen los víveres para el viaje, las dos terrícolas conversan en una parte del palacio, junto con ellas están los hombres, N°18 ya se fue a la nave a esperar la vuelta a la Tierra.

Bulma: ¿Y qué piensas de lo que dijo tu herm... - al ver como frunce el ceño Izbet, rectifica - la Reina China, sobre haber estado con Piccolo?

Izbet: Mintió para que la matara, o distraerme.

Bulma: Estas segura.

Izbet: Sí, segura.

Bulma: mmm... que lastima que no puedes ver, te pierdes un espectáculo increíble.

Izbet: BULMA.

Bulma: No estoy haciendo nada malo, sólo mirando.

Izbet: Que bueno que les trajimos ropa, hagamos que se cambien antes de quitarles el collar, ya converse con 18 y no dirá nada, Piccolo se enojara si sabe cómo estaba vestido.

Bulma: Mejor dicho desvestido... - pensativa - Las fotografías puedes pasarlas a relieve para sentirás, verdad...

Izbet: Sí... - entendiendo la indirecta - me prometes que será sólo para mí.

Bulma: Por supuesto.

Ya tomada la fotografía, los mandan a cambiarse ropa.

Bulma: Llegando a la Tierra te pasare la imagen.

Izbet: Gracias, la guardaré donde nunca pueda encontrarla.

Bulma: Tengo una de la representación de la diosa, es igual a ti, ojos negros, alas oscuras, incluso sus facciones son como las tuyas, sólo se diferencian en el largo del cabello y en el mechón blanco... ¿No eres ella, verdad?

Izbet: No tengo mil años, nací el 738...

Bulma: Espera... si el Rey Piccolo murió el 9 de mayo del...753...

Izbet: No... Bulma... no lo digas...

Bulma: ¡ERES 15 AÑOS MAYOR QUE PICCOLO!

Izbet: Si lo repites yo...

Bulma: Tranquila... no lo diré, promesa, pero debes decirme la marca de tu crema para la cara y cuerpo, es milagrosa...

Fin del Recuerdo

Piccolo: Fue difícil para ti aceptar que tu padre tenía otra hija.

Izbet: Si... cuando estaba en el paraíso converse con él sin que mamá estuviera, me reconoció que había estado en ese planeta, pero no supo que la Reina había quedado embarazada cuando escapó, por eso no me contó nada.

Piccolo: Y sobre lo que dijo de mí...

Izbet: Mintió, estoy segura.

Piccolo: ¿Y esto?

Izbet: No es nada importante, un sobre que le pedí a Yun.

Piccolo: lee una pequeña nota - mamá, acá está lo que me pediste, disculpa la demora, pero más que guardado, estaba oculto.

Izbet: Pásamelo - él lo abre.

Piccolo: ¿Pero qué... cuando me vestí así? - ella se la quita y sale volando.

Izbet: Si me atrapas te la doy - al mirar atrás ve que está quieto con los brazos cruzados - ¿Por qué no me sigues?

Piccolo: Tarde o temprano vas a volver, y aquí estaré esperándote - se sonríe de lado.

Izbet: La esconderé antes... no me culpes si alguien más la encuentra...

Piccolo: DAMELA.

Izbet: Sólo si me alcanzas...

FIN


End file.
